1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-resistant adhesive and particularly relates to a high-heat-resistant adhesive having an excellent peel strength.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Various organic high polymers have conventionally been known for use in adhesives. Excellent heat-resistant adhesives which have been developed are based on polybenzimidazole and polyimide. Particularly, adhesives which can be used for high-temperature-resistant polyimide-based films are based on the above adhesives and are additionally based on fluororesin, polyamidimide, silicone, epoxy novolak, epoxy acryl, nitrile-rubber phenol, and polyester.
However, these adhesives which have sufficient heat-resistance are inferior in adhesive strength. On the other hand, those having an excellent adhesive strength are inferior in heat resistance. Thus properties of these adhesives are unsatisfactory.
Heat resistant adhesives which are excellent in bath high-temperature resistance and adhesive strength have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,345 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent SHO 61-291670(1986). These adhesives, however, are examples having excellent tensile shear adhesive strength and do not relate to examples of heat-resistant adhesives having excellent peel strength.